Drole
|gender = Male |eye = Black |hair = Dark Blue |family = |occupation = Member of the Ten Commandments |affiliation = Demon Clan Ten Commandments Giant Clan |abilities = Creation Magical Eye |equipment = |manga = Chapter 109}} , also known to humans as , is an elite warrior of the Demon Clan, serving directly under the Demon King as a member of the Ten Commandments. According to the legends of the Giant Clan, he is recognized as their founder and a god by some, and created the sacred dance which shook the earth. Appearance Dolor is a massive giant possessing light blue skin and four arms; two of which have orange bands on them. He wears tattered orange pants with skull patterns on the lining, and has a tattered orange bag covering his head. Underneath his bag he has normal face and dark blue hair. He is missing his left eye, now having only scar tissue covering the socket. This feature is usually covered by his bangs. Personality Dolor is a calm individual who rarely speaks but when he does, he does so politely. He appears to believe greatly in fate and putting everything you have into battle. History According to the myths of the giants, Dolor was a highly respected ancestor of the Giant Clan, having developed a sacred dance with deep connections to nature and earth. At some point in time he became a demon and was made one of the Ten Commandments. 3,000 years ago Along with the rest of the Demon Clan, Dolor was sealed away by the Goddess Clan after losing the Ancient War against the the other four races (humans, giants, fairies, and goddesses). Plot Albion arc After Hendrickson managed to remove the seal, Dolor and the rest of the Ten Commandments appeared before the terrified former Great Holy Knight and Fraudrin in Dreyfus' body with Zeldris uttered Meliodas' name as if he knew him. After being informed by Fraudrin of the current events in Britannia, Zeldris suggested that they should head for Edinburgh Hill for recuperation of their severely drained magical powers due to the seal they're trapped in, which everyone agreed and left Zhuhur Valley by flight, leaving a terrified Hendrickson. Istar arc Later when Meliodas regains his original demonic powers, Dolor and the rest of the Commandments sensed it from Edinburgh before Meliodas suddenly appeared before them and he and the others watch in shock as Meliodas effortlessly defeats Galan and warns them that if they want to pick up where they left off 3,000 years ago, he and the Seven Deadly Sins will crush them, before being teleported away. Ravens arc When Galan continues to denies his outclassed state against the likes of Meliodas, Dolor pointed out the consequences of the Commandments granted by the Demon King that the wielders would too be effected by such power if they go against it, silencing his comrade from further lying to himself. Zeldris then declared the beginning of Britannia's domination in the name of the Demon King and all of the Ten Commandments left Edinburgh Castle, in groups of two, to replenish their magical power. Dolor and Gloxinia, acting on Zeldris' orders eventually arrive at Vaizel, where they are later revealed to have decided to hold a "Great Fight Festival" to gather strong souls together. Great Fight Festival arc While waiting for the challengers to come after sending out invitations to anyone receiving them, he notices that Galan and Merascylla have been defeated and that Fraudrin has also been attacked and gone missing after sensing their presences. His partner comments on how his power is amazing and refers to him as "Balor" and he asks him not to refer to him by the name the humans refer to him by. Before the contestants arrive for the fighting festival, Dolor's partner had him construct a giant, elaborate, and dangerous maze to weed out the weaker potential participants. After a suitable number of contestants make it through the maze, he seals the entrance, constructs a massive stage, and then pairs the contestants up randomly. He and Gloxinia then construct dolls to act as their representatives in the tournament. Abilities/Equipment Like all members of the Demon Clan, Dolor possess their unique power of darkness, similar to Meliodas' at Vaizel. He is capable of utilizing this dark power to form helicopter-shaped wings for flight. As a member of the Ten Commandments, he is exceptionally powerful. His aura, along with the other Ten Commandments, was immense enough to have Hendrickson terrified. Matrona, upon first encountering his labyrinth could sense his power in the center, miles away, and noted how incredibly large it is. Keen Intellect: Dolor is able to construct confusing mazes that are not easy to navigate, the complexity of them speaks volumes of his intelligence. Immense Endurance: 'Dolor has immense endurance, after having two arms cut off he was still able to fight, and then withstood having his remaining two arms cut off without even flinching. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Dolor is able to withstand a massive magical attack from Escanor, albeit with injuries, whereas a fellow commandment was left motionless. Abilities *'Creation: An ability exclusive to giants, it allows them to bend the earth itself to their will. As the apparent progenitor of the Giant Clan, Dolor's mastery of it is tremendous with his power and skill dwarfing Matrona's. Using this skill he was able to change the entire landscape of the former Vaizel fighting arena and the surrounding area into a gargantuan labyrinth that stretched for miles with elaborate traps and restored itself when damaged, easily summon two giant hands which easily eclipse Diane's "Mother Catastrophe" boulder in size, and can create golems of earth, all with a few simple hand gestures. He is also able to manipulate the giant hands to swiftly capture dozens of foes. *'Magical Eye': Dolor is seemingly able to determine the strength of his opponents and read people's minds simply by looking after him. Merlin's magical item Balor's Magical Eye is named after him (or rather his unwanted alias) because of this quality. The eye is unable to read Meliodas for reasons unknown. Relationships Meliodas Though their history is not known, he and Meliodas used to be friends. Even in battle the two can calmly speak to one another, and Meliodas is knows very well to be cautious of Dolor's "Magical Eye". Ten Commandments Gloxinia Gloxinia and he paired up when the Ten Commandments spread out to take over Britannia so they seem to get along well. He has been very accommodating to his plans for a "fighting festival", building a labyrinth and setting the stage even though he seems to consider the entire affair as imitating humans and playing around. Battles Great Fight Festival arc *Meliodas vs. Dolor & Gloxinia: TBA Trivia *His unwanted alias, Balor, is the name of a one-eyed giant from Irish mythology. He was the king of a group of supernatural beings known as the Fomorians and sometimes described as a god of drought. Meanwhile, his actual name, Dolor, literally means a state of great sorrow or distress. References }} Navigation es:Dolor Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Antagonists Category:Ten Commandments Category:Giants